


A Coffee Please

by ZappyZaysZouis (Husbands_larry)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also there's coffee, Alternate Universe, Letters, Louis and Liam are childhood friends, M/M, Well used to be, Yaoi, but it's not really important
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husbands_larry/pseuds/ZappyZaysZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis que Louis a quitté Wolverhampton... et Liam. </p>
<p>Le temps est venu de renouer les liens.</p>
<p>Enfin, essayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Évidemment, je ne possède ni Louis, ni Liam, ni la majorité (si ce n'est la totalité) des personnages présents dans cette histoire. Elle reste cependant un écrit créatif, que je vous pris de ne pas plagier. 
> 
> P.S. : Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre honnêtement... 
> 
> Bonne lecture x

Cher Liam,

Enfin, j'espère que c'est toi. Peut-être que tu n'habite plus à cette adresse, peut-être que c'est un étranger qui recevra cette lettre, mais je prends le risque. Après toutes ces années, je n'ai évidemment plus ton numéro de téléphone mais pourtant, je me souviens parfaitement de ton (ancienne?) adresse. C'est peut-être bizarre, mais c'est comme ça.

Je vais faire court. Dans moins d'une semaine, je serai à Wolverhampton. Par pour de bon, mais pour une dizaine de jours. Tu te souviens de ma cousine Amelia ? Probablement. Ou peut-être pas. Bref, ma cousine Amelia va se marier dans quelques jours et je suis ici pour assister à son union. Cependant, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas faire autre chose. Et c'est là que tu interviens.

Ça va faire quoi... cinq ans que l'on ne s'est pas vus ? C'est beaucoup. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que l'on clarifie certaines choses ? Je pense qu'il faudrait se parler franchement une fois pour toutes, et peut-être même repartir sur des nouvelles bases.

Ne réponds pas à cette lettre, car le temps qu'elle arrive, je ne serais probablement déjà plus à Londres. Néanmoins, si tu accepte ma proposition, on pourrait se fixer un rendez-vous. Tu te rappelles de ce café dans lequel on passait le plus clair de notre temps ? J'ai oublié son nom. Mais si tu vois de quoi je veux parler, rends-toi là-bas mardi prochain vers 16h.

J'y serais, et j'espère t'y voir.

 

À bientôt,

Louis


	2. Chapter 1 - Premier Essai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre est court, oui. Ils le seront tous, c'est une mini-fic.

Le châtain traversa la rue avec une certaine appréhension. Une fois de l'autre côté, il figea et porta une main à son col lorsqu'en levant son regard, il vit, en face de lui, l'enseigne Royal Coffee qui brillait de son rouge éclatant. Il resta paralysé quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune garçon et son chien le bousculent légèrement. Il cligna alors rapidement des yeux pour sortir de sa tropeur, puis les baissa pour observer le bistrot à travers la vitre. Il était près de 16h30, et de l'extérieur, le café paraissait plein à craquer. Des clients allaient et venaient d'un bout à l'autre du restaurant et un cahut épouvantable s'en échappa lorsqu'une jeune femme poussa la porte pour en sortir. Le jeune garçon ne se souvenait pas que l'endroit possédait une telle popularité. Il n'y était pas venu depuis des années et à l'époque, le commerce venait tout juste d'ouvrir. 

En observant l'agitation qui régnait à l'intérieur, de multiples souvenirs surgirent dans sa mémoire. Il avait passé tellement de temps dans cet endroit durant son adolescence. Il en connaissait chaque recoin et serveur. Si bien que, dès qu'il avait lu la lettre de Louis, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde : Il était convaincu que son ancien ami parlait bel et bien du Royal Coffee. Parce que oui, cette lettre, il l'avait effectivement reçu. Les années avaient passé, des tonnes de choses avait changé, mais pas son adresse. À 23 ans, le garçon demeurait toujours chez ses parents.

Au début, il n'y avait pas cru. Il avait tourné et retourné l'enveloppe pendant des heures, sans l'ouvrir. Une lettre, à son nom, provenant de Londres. Nom de l'expéditeur : L. T. Ça devait être une erreur. Le facteur s'était trompé de maison. Ou bien c'était un canular de Zayn. Dieu sait que ce garçon pouvait avoir des idées tordues par moments. Pourtant, son nom était bel et bien écrit sur le papier blanchâtre, de cette écriture, maintenant plus minutieuse, plus délicate, mais toujours aussi reconnaissable. Et lorsqu'il s'était enfin décidé à ouvrir la l'enveloppe, son regard s'était immédiatement dirigé vers le bas de la feuille et son pouce avait suivit. Pendant une seconde, son coeur avait arrêté de battre alors qu'il caressait du bout du doigt ce nom qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Qu'il avait même chercher à éviter. Aujourd'hui, il était la, devant lui. Ce nom lui avait envoyer une lettre. Ce nom lui avait donné un rendez-vous. 

Il se dépêcha de parcourir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée du café. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, le tintement habituel se fit entendre, bientôt suivit d'un tapage infernal qui ne lui était pas familier. D'habitude, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans le bistrot était assez calme. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il aimait tant s'y rendre. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas à l'intérieur puis scruta la salle du regard. Beaucoup de choses avaient été modifiées. Les tables n'étaient plus pareilles, elles n'étaient plus couvertes des mêmes nappes ni accompagnées des mêmes chaises. Il n'y avait plus de sucreries à la porte pour accueillir les invités. Il n'y avait plus, sur le mur, ce cadre sombre que le garçon aimait tant observer, s'attirant toujours les rires moqueurs de ses amis. 

Une chose n'avait pas changé cependant et il ne tarda pas à le remarque. La table sur laquelle il avait l'habitude de s'installer, presque comme s'il elle lui était réservée, était toujours là. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas vide.

 Louis Tomlinson était assis au fond de la salle, deux tasses posées devant lui. Son regard semblait plongé dans le liquide opaque que l'une d'elles contenait, et duquel s'échappait une légère fumée. Sa main droite soutenait sa tête tandis qu'il passait ses doigts sur la table dans un mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il ne semblait pas contrôler.  Il n'était pas accompagné de son éternelle veste en jeans. Il était désormais vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc, sous un veston noir, impecacblement droit et propre. Un vrai Tomlinson. Ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés et arrangés de façon à ne laisser aucun  doute sur le temps que le jeune homme avait passé à les coiffer. ll avait beaucoup changé, mais il restait toujours aussi beau. On aurait pu se demander ce qu'une personne de son genre faisait dans un tel endroit, mais nul ne semblait se soucier de lui. Il était simplement assis, seul, à sa table, fixant sa tasse de café.

Il ne leva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit des pas approcher et vit une paire de souliers apparaître aux pieds de la table. Lorsqu'il aperçut la personne qui lui faisait face, il se replaça sur sa chaise et porta une main à ses cheveux, tentant de dompter quelque mèche rebelle inexistante. Une foule d'images se précipitèrent alors dans son esprit, mais il les chassa rapidement et se râcla la gorge.

« Liam » lâcha enfin Louis. 

Sa voix n'a pas changé. Ce fut la première pensée du jeune châtain. Non, elle n'avait pas changé : elle était toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi rauqe, aussi rassurante et définie par cet accent que seul Louis pouvait avoir.  Liam s'avança vers lui et s'installa sur la chaise qui lui était réservée. Tous deux restèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis, Louis posa sa main sur l'une des deux tasses et la glissa doucement.

« Tiens, j'ai commandé pour toi » dit Louis en forçant un sourir. « Je me souviens que t'aimais ça. »

Le châtain murmura un «merci» avant d'attraper la boisson que l'autre lui tendait et l'observer. Liam retint une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il y jeta un coup d'oeil. Louis lui avait pris un Frappuccino Mocha au chocolat blanc. Les lèvres du jeune homme se relevèrent en un demi-sourire ironique; plusieurs années auparavant, il avait l'habitude de toujours commander ceci. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait sentir l'odeur du chocolat blanc sans que son coeur se soulève. Mais Louis, bien sûr, ignorait cela.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Liam se força à tremper ses lèvres dans le breuvage pour en prendre une gorgée. Le goût lui monta au nez et le garçon prit plusieurs longues secondes avant d'avaler le café. Il réprima l'envie de recracher le liquide et leva la tête pour sourire à Louis.  Celui-ci n'avait pas quitter Liam du regard et afficha une grimace lorsqu'il comprit que ça ne lui avait pas plu.

« Tu n'aimes pas, c'est ça ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, en lui arrachant le verre des mains sans prévenir. « Désolé, j'aurais du t'attendre pour commander. Je pensais juste que...enfin, ce n'est pas grave, dis moi ce que tu veux et je vais aller te le chercher »

« Euh... une vanille française, ça serait parfait » lança Liam, pris de cours.

« Je reviens tout de suite »

Louis se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la caisse pour commander une nouvelle boisson. Liam laissa échapper un soupir et tourna la tête pour l'observer. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais lorsque Louis se pencha sur le comptoir, le regard du châtain tomba sur le bas de son dos, où son pull et son veston s'étaient soulevé pour laisser sa peau blanche à découvert. Sa pâleur et sa douceur contrastait avec le noir jet du veston si bien qu'en soufflant, Liam dû se forcer à détourner les yeux pour se concentrer sur une serviette qui traînait près de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Louis revint et reprit sa place en face de lui. Il déposa la nouvelle tasse sur la table en esquissant un sourir. Liam le remercia doucement avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

« Encore navré » s'excusa Louis en sirotant son propre breuvage. «Je pensais que ça serait une bonne idée de commander, pour t'éviter d'attendre. »

« Ce n'est rien... »

« Dans mes souvenirs, tu aimais bien ça. »

« C'est vrai » admit Liam. «mais...j'imagine que j'ai changé »

« Bien sûr. Tout le monde change. » Louis lança la dernière d'une voix basse, comme s'il se préoccupait plus de meubler le silence que de la signification de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Liam eut un sourire en regardant son ami se pencher sur son café. 

« Ah bon ? Tu as changé toi ? » sachant très qu'il n'avait qu'à observer la personne qui se tenait devant lui pour connaître la réponse à sa question.

Louis hocha la tête, la bouche encore pleine. 

« Oui, évidemment » répondit-il après avoir avalé sa boisson.

« Comment ça ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien...j'ai changé, c'est tout. » souffla le brun, légèrement sur la défensive.

Liam lâcha un soupir imperceptible en entendant le ton que Louis avait employé. Ils s'étaient réunis ici pour discuter et rattraper le temps perdu : s'ils continuaient comme ça, ça n'allait pas être facile.

~ ~ ~

_L'entrée dans le café des deux amis ne se fit pas dans le silence. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, attirés par le bruit qu'ils faisaient en riant ainsi aux éclats._

_Sans même relever la tête, le bouclé derrière le comptoir reconnu les deux clients. C'était des habitués, qui fréquentaient l'endroit presque quotidiennement, depuis son ouverture. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la caisse, il leva les yeux vers eux en déposant le verre  qu'il était en train d'essuyer. Il sourit au deux garçons qui lui faisaient face._

_« Comme d'habitude ? » demanda inutilement Harry._

_Bien sûr qu'ils prendraient la même chose. Un Frappuccino Mocha au chocolat blanc pour Liam et un café pour Louis. Il se dépêcha donc d'aller préparer leur boisson pendant que les deux garçons prenaient place._

_Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table, au fond de la salle, en attendant leur breuvage. C'était leur routine : après l'école, ils venaient passer du temps, parfois plusieurs heures, dans ce petit café, qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir. Avec le temps, ils avaient même fait connaissance avec l'un des serveurs, Harry, qui venait parfois s'assoir avec eux. D'autres fois, ils étaient accompagnés de Zayn, ou un autre de leurs amis.   Cependant, ils préféraient généralement rester juste entre eux. Ils avaient souvent envie de parler, de se retrouver, de s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours aussi proches. Et c'est la façon qu'ils avaient trouvée pour le faire : passer chaque jour une partie de leur après-midi autour d'une boisson. Juste eux deux._

_Juste Louis et Liam._


End file.
